Walking Inspiration
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: A story on how Sohma, Shigure gets inspiration for the romance novels that he writes.


Hi,

This is the first Fruits Basket fanfic I have written that I have been happy with. Fair warning I think I will continue this story **AND MAY** create a character not known to ther series for Shigure to fall in love with. I know there are people who hate, please forgive me if I am using the term incorrectly, Mary Sues, but I cannot see Shigure ending up with any female, sorry not a big yoai fan (note: that does not mean I hate yoai), that is in the series. I am a **HUGE** supporter of Kyou and Tohru, just thought I'd get that fact known.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story have fun reading it as I go kill myself to do my homework.

* * *

Walking down the street his eyes wandered over every girl there was. Some in school uniforms, others in business suits. God help them if they were in a skirt, the different type of legs he could stare at all day, tanned, well toned. It didn't really mater what they wore, as long as it was flattering to the women. Something that showed if she was fun, shallow, smart, sophisticated, sassy, brilliant, easy going.

She could be blond, redhead, brunette, night-sky black. They're hair was always beautiful. Up in a bun, down flowing over their shoulders and backs. But it was always sexy when he could turn around and catch a glimpse of the back of their necks. Something in him would stir, it was one of the most attractive areas of a female. Maybe it was the animal in him instead of his country's culture.

Damn his luck for being cursed. He assumed it was why he was such a pervert. A smile came to his gentle face as he hummed his infamous song.

He noticed when the woman would stare back at him. Some telling him to keep away, which depending on how they looked he might refuse to do so. It boosted his inflated ego even higher to see them look back, it didn't matter what the look was because he could always tell when they were attracted, maybe it was the narcissist in him. Somehow that did not matter. It made him walk just a little straighter, so they could see his full height, become even more amazed at how attractive he is.

A woman actually blushed looking away, another one's eyes got wide and she walked faster, one stared coldly at him, and the last would stare back at him the same way. The ones he liked was when they were surprised, gave a shiver and blushed whenever he gave them that look. The look that said he could picture them in any outfit from harem girl silk to dominatrix leather, or without any clothes at all. He could see them; see their complete beauty.

When he would get home, and the other three or guests were not present, he would sit and think of them. All these different women he had seen. Annoyed with how he could never really go up to them ask them out for a cup of coffee, dinner, movie, theater, lunch, a walk, a day in the park, go back to one of their place. Not unless he found a woman seriously into bestiality, but even that made him feel a little sick. So he would continue thinking of them.

Finally he'd settle on one girl or woman. It might be the mother with a little child who looked more than happy to be taking care of the ball of energy; she was full of laughter and kindness, in her own special way making every little daily occurrence seem like the most important moment in one's life.

It might be the incredibly shy schoolgirl hiding behind a curtain of hair. She was sweet, waiting for someone to give her a little attention. Wanting someone to make her feel special. Her enticing mind would be working on wonders of life just waiting to share her joy. Once that person came to her she would open up, becoming more gracefully angelic than the best sakura blossom.

His choice could be the strong almost bitchy businesswoman strolled through a couple of times. He heels clicked threateningly on the street or in the hallway. She was harder to get to know. She guarded herself very well. To crack her would take time, extra attention, at times frustrating her, making herself become aware of her attractiveness on a softer level.

His favorite though was the young woman, maybe still in college, she loved life, you could tell just by looking at her. She stood out bright and vibrant. Her eyes showed amusement towards everything. There was a graceful grin with a nose that slightly wrinkled. Her eyes flirted with his. An innocent glance at first, it became slightly clouded urging him to come forward. A flip of her hair showed off her beauty. Somehow she knew he loved to see her nape. It was purely evil. He loved it. She wanted him to come to her. She wanted to get to know his name, what he does for a living, if he is single. She wanted to know him even for a short while, or did she want them to become drugs to each other.

Sadly he would never know. She would be so gorgeous. So vibrant. So tempting. He was still cursed. He was still doomed. He would not torture himself to fall in love, but help these women see their dreams of love. Only partially regretting it, the writer would walk away solely to dream of how she could have affected his life.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review and have a good day! 


End file.
